


surrender to my heart - a steve rogers/toni stark fanfic playlist

by DeathLife97



Series: don’t let go (it’s what makes you real) [1]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97





	1. Full Playlist

listen on [Spotify](http://open.spotify.com/user/deathlife97/playlist/481zCkJ2iBPBpTjOYSa36c)

link to [photo](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m60xrcjXzr1qc0l8mo1_500.jpg)

  1. Raging Fire - Phillip Phillips

  2. Childhood’s End - Majical Clouds

  3. I Really Want It - A Great Big World

  4. (I’ve Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes

  5. Bang, Bang (Imanos & Gramercy Remix) - Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj

  6. Somebody To Love - Anne Hathaway

  7. Fix You - Coldplay

  8. L.O.V.E. - Nat King Cole

  9. Booty - Jennifer Lopez ft. Iggy Azalea

  10. Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey

  11. Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne

  12. Tonight Tonight - Hot Chelle Rae

  13. Stand By Me - Ben E. King

  14. Man in the Mirror - Michael Jackson

  15. Something in the Water - Carrie Underwood

  16. Rude (Acoustic) - Magic!

  17. Best Day of My Life - American Authors

  18. Turning Page (Instrumental) - Sleeping at Last

  19. Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) - Pitbull ft. T-Pain

  20. I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons

  21. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy

  22. Animals - Maroon 5

  23. What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction

  24. Nothin’ On You - B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars

  25. We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris

  26. Team - Lorde

  27. Carry On - Fun.

  28. Where Have You Been - Rihanna

  29. 21 Guns - Green Day

  30. You Got Me - Colbie Calliat

  31. Crazy In Love - Beyoncé ft. Jay Z

  32. Pistols at Dawn - Seinabo Sey

  33. Burnin’ Up - Jessie J ft. 2 Chainz

  34. Haunted - Beyoncé

  35. Die Alone - Eminem ft. Kobe

  36. Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde

  37. Shot In The Dark - Within Temptation

  38. Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

  39. I Don’t Wanna Love Someone Else - A Great Big World

  40. Demons - Imagine Dragons

  41. You Found Me - The Fray

  42. You’ll Be Okay - A Great Big World

  43. The Avengers - Alan Silvestri

  44. Star Spangled Man - The Star Spangled Singers




  
Bonus Track: [Let It Go/Let Her Go](http://youtu.be/aoBELyv9cgk) \- Sam Tsui


	2. Side A: Toni

listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/surrender-to-my-heart-side-a)

  1. Childhood’s End - Majical Clouds

  2. I Really Want It - A Great Big World

  3. Bang, Bang (Imanos & Gramercy Remix) - Jessie J ft. Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj

  4. Somebody To Love - Anne Hathaway

  5. Booty - Jennifer Lopez ft. Iggy Azalea

  6. Tonight Tonight - Hot Chelle Rae

  7. Man in the Mirror - Michael Jackson

  8. Rude (Acoustic) - Magic!

  9. Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) - Pitbull ft. T-Pain

  10. I Bet My Life - Imagine Dragons

  11. My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy

  12. We Found Love - Rihanna ft. Calvin Harris

  13. Where Have You Been - Rihanna

  14. 21 Guns - Green Day

  15. Crazy In Love - Beyoncé ft. Jay Z

  16. Pistols at Dawn - Seinabo Sey

  17. Burnin’ Up - Jessie J ft. 2 Chainz

  18. Die Alone - Eminem ft. Kobe

  19. Shot In The Dark - Within Temptation

  20. Demons - Imagine Dragons

  21. The Avengers - Alan Silvestri

  22. Let It Go/Let Her Go - Sam Tsui



 


	3. Side B - Steve

Listen on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/deathlife97/surrender-to-my-heart-side-b)

Image: [Steve Rogers](http://rainbowkara.deviantart.com/art/steve-rogers-375305604) by [rainbowKara](http://rainbowkara.deviantart.com/) on dA

  1. Raging Fire - Phillip Phillips

  2. (I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes

  3. Fix You - Coldplay

  4. L.O.V.E. - Nat King Cole

  5. Always Be My Baby - Mariah Carey

  6. Rather Be - Clean Bandit ft. Jess Glynne

  7. Stand By Me - Ben E. King

  8. Something in the Water - Carrie Underwood

  9. Best Day of My Life - American Authors

  10. Turning Page (Instrumental) - Sleeping at Last

  11. Animals - Maroon 5

  12. What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction

  13. Nothin’ On You - B.o.B. ft. Bruno Mars

  14. Team - Lorde

  15. Carry On - Fun.

  16. You Got Me - Colbie Calliat

  17. Haunted - Beyoncé

  18. Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde

  19. Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

  20. You Found Me - The Fray

  21. You'll Be Okay - A Great Big World

  22. Star Spangled Man - The Star Spangled Singers



 


End file.
